


when you stood in front of me (i think you know me more than know)

by sanacult



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tags Are Hard, i absolutely hate the gom rivalry promise, momoi is there for a hot second, more like midorima pining most of the time, slight ooc because i cant figure midorima out yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanacult/pseuds/sanacult
Summary: midorima shintarou doesn't get crushes. until he does and completely doesn't know how to deal with it.





	when you stood in front of me (i think you know me more than know)

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first fic and of course its gonna be about a rarepair from a fandom that died ages ago. 
> 
> title taken from never seen anything quite like you by the script

a buzz came from midorima's bag just as he scored another point during practice, almost as if it was a congratulatory cheer. 

he jogged towards the bag, carefully avoiding stepping on one of the balls scattered everywhere on the floor (he could always clean them up _ later, _ when he scored a hundred of three-pointers like he always did) and took out his phone. the screen showed him one missed call and at least three unread texts, all from the same person. the words _ oha asa is not on my side today _flashed through his mind. 

**Kise R. (Teikou)(DON'T ANSWER) **

MIDORIMACCHIIIIIIIII ~T_T~

ur good at biology right????? 

i need a Lot of help with it pls text me back when u can T⌓T 

the last time he saw kise was right after kaijo's first match with seirin and surprisingly the blond didn't annoy him that much, but his frog figurine got destroyed then and he automatically connected the loss of mr. kerosuke to kise, so he _ really _didn't want to see him in case another of his lucky items was in danger. 

**You**

Die. 

Don't you have anyone else to ask? I'm busy, and there has to be at least one person who's good at biology in your fanclub or whatever you call it.

**Kise R. (Teikou)(DON'T ANSWER) **

DONT TELL ME 2 DIE (>_<｡)

but u will actually help me study instead of fawning over me~

pleaseeeeee just this 1 time midorimacchi i need 2 pass this test or the teachers gonna kill me 

**You**

Fine. 

But only this one time so you can pass and leave me alone. 

he was _ so _ going to regret that decision later, but kise was right, he was the only person who could make sure kise studied and understood what they were talking about instead of sighing dreamily and going _ ryouta-san _after every sentence. 

he stuffed his phone back into the bag and picked up the closest ball, shooting it and scoring another three-pointer. 

that evening, he stayed in the gym much longer than usual. 

* * *

"and then kasamatsu senpai told me to get lost, can you believe that? i thought this treatment would disappear after middle school." kise pouted, flipping his biology notebook open.

they were sitting in a cafe that was close to both of their schools (midorima had to fight for this option though, as kise wanted to pick the most crowded starbucks near kaijo, like the celebrity boy he was), at a table next to the window. 

"okay, that's what i need to learn. i guess it's not hard for you, midorimacchi, but i don't understand a single sentence."

"stop smiling like it's something to be proud of, nanodayo." shintaro pushed up his glasses and started reading kise's notes. 

"that's not what i'm happy about! i'm happy because you actually went somewhere with me!" he flashed the smile again and leaned closer to the boy, also scanning his notebook. 

midorima decided to ignore the remark and focused on deciphering the notes. it wasn't that kise's handwriting was bad, no, it was actually quite nice, but it was his notes that were messy and all over the place, like he was doing three different things while making them. 

"why did you start that definition here, but finished it at the end of the page? no wonder you don't understand the basics, it makes no sense with sentences split up like that." if there was one thing midorima disliked, it was disorganization. 

"well uh… i tend to get distracted during lessons and i don't always keep my notes in a straight line." so shintaro was right, kise _ was _doing a lot of different things while making notes. he heaved a sigh and pushed his glasses up again. 

"good thing i brought my own. let's start then."

* * *

"let's go over it once more, just to be sure." 

"again?! midorimacchi, i didn't know you were a sadist." kise laid his head on the table and pouted, bangs falling over his face. midorima stopped his instinct to get them out of kise's eyes almost a second too late.

_ what the hell was that _ , he caught himself thinking. _ it was because maintaining eye contact helps me be sure he's not cheating _he quickly explained to himself, feeling very, very lost. yeah, it was to be sure kise didn't look at the notes while revising. totally. not because midorima wanted to check if his hair was as soft as it looked. definitely. he didn't even notice when kise was midway through the material, reciting everything like a robot. he suddenly stopped, "is everything okay? you're a bit red, maybe you got a fever from walking in the rain all the way here."

"what? no, i'm fine, it's just the tea was too hot." midorima shintaro was an awful liar, but even if kise did notice something was off, he didn't comment and focused on reciting the notes from memory. 

"and that's it. can we stop repeating now? i'm feeling nauseous even imagining talking about this again." despite his words, kise took a bite from his piece of cheesecake and hummed quietly at the taste. "let's talk about normal things now. how are you doing in shutoku? did you meet others already or did you just cut everyone from middle school off? are you getting along with your team?" even after being exhausted from all the studying kise was still kise, always talking a lot and changing topics every other second. 

"i'm doing fine. i met you and akashi. you could say we tolerate each other, there's a lot of loud people on the team, so they can be annoying at times." what he learned throughout the years of knowing ryouta was that answering him was the only successful way to shut him up. "there's actually someone who's almost the same as you" he added and took a sip of his tea. 

"really? wow, midorimacchi, i didn't know you missed me so much as to find a replacement." kise laughed and put his hand on midorima's arm. midorima didn't shrug him off. 

"as if, nanodayo." kise snorted and started telling him about his teammates. 

thinking of it, midorima could say he actually missed his old team a bit, especially after getting to know shutoku's team. teikou may have turned out to be a group of too ambitious geniuses at the end, but the first year of being together was genuinely a really nice time for him. he felt like he belonged somewhere, like he had _ friends _, people that actually understood and put up with his weird basketball related habits because they had their own too. 

when they started to fall apart, he spent a lot of time talking to momoi, because they both sensed something was off and were _ scared. _he tried numerous times to change akashi's way of thinking, to show him they didn't have to become rivals, but akashi was like a deaf man, swiftly ignoring or shutting down his efforts. so midorima gave up and accepted his so-called fate, which later made his obsession with oha asa stronger. 

it was nice to see he wasn't the only one who ignored this _ eternal rivalry _bullshit. dear gods, who would've thought he would be happy to spend time with kise ryouta out of all people. 

**You**

Your lucky item today is a blue key ring. 

You better do well on that test. 

**Kise R. (Teikou) **

MIDORIMACCHIIIII THANK U (*^ω^*)

ofc im going to do well i had the best teacher ever ^^

although you could've let me borrow ur lucky pencil :< 

**You**

Die.

* * *

"_midorimacchi! you won't believe this!_" kise's voice was even louder through the phone. 

"let me guess, you didn't bring the key ring, forgot everything and failed."

"_ meanie! have some faith in me, will you? i passed with the _ highest _ grade! all thanks to you, midorimacchi! _" 

"congratulations." midorima shintaro was _ not _ good at phone calls, but kise loved talking so it wasn't as awkward as it would've been with anyone else. 

"_ right _ !" kise suddenly stopped his monologue about how easy the test was for him. " _ we could maybe go to that cafe again soon? you know, i want to treat you to some good cake for helping me with this even though you didn't have to. only if you have time though! _" 

"it's fine. we could go on saturday, they cancelled the practice because of a volleyball competition." he didn't feel like himself at all. normally, he would tell kise to get lost and hang up, but this time he actually agreed to meet him without any important reason. and, oh gods, was he _ blushing _? no, it couldn't be. midorima shintaro did not blush. especially not because of kise ryouta. 

"_ great! see you then, midorimacchi! _" with that he hung up, leaving midorima feeling lost yet again. 

maybe he should've had declined the meeting. 

* * *

**Kise R. **

im sorry ill be like 10 mins late because of traffic (T⌓T)

dont miss me too much~

**You**

Die. And hurry up.

the entrance opened and midorima noticed a flash of pink, long hair. _ satsuki. _she spotted him too, immediately sending him a smile and running up to him. 

"midorin!" momoi hugged him tightly, to which he responded with a grunt and an awkward pat on the back. she sat next to him, taking off her jacket and taking the small menu from the table. 

"what are you doing here? it's far away from toou." 

"i was meeting my friend and decided to step in since the cafe looks so adorable! and look, we met thanks to that. it's been ages since we talked face to face, you only ever texted me those few months. i missed you! but enough about that. why are _ you _here? you never go out on saturdays, especially not alone."

at her words the front door opened again and the person standing there was none other than kise ryouta. momoi gasped. 

"oh my, are you on a _ date _? midorin, i would've never thought—" she was muffled by midorima's hand on her mouth. 

"it's not a date, nanodayo. that would be ridiculous. he invited me because i helped him study biology." he quickly explained, looking up only to lock eyes with the boy in question. he immediately took his hand from momoi's face and sent her a glare. 

"momoicchi! i haven't seen you in so long, how are you?" kise made his way onto the opposite seat after hugging the girl. 

"i'm great, thank you! congrats on passing your test." she winked and poked midorima with her elbow. "although having midorin as your teacher… i feel sorry for you."

"oh, he's really good actually! right, i should go and order something. what do you want to eat, midorimacchi?"

"whatever you get" he murmured. kise only nodded and turned to momoi. "and you, momoicchi?"

"oh, no thanks! i only dropped in to say hi to midorin, i'll be going now." she gave him a polite smile and waited until kise was too far away to hear her. "_ definitely _a date." when she saw midorima was about to protest, she just laughed. "okay, okay. i'm quiet. but you would actually make a really good pair. i mean, both of you are good looking and your personalities match — i'm also pretty sure kise is the only person besides me who can be all touchy feely with you without getting sent to ER. anyway, i have to go! see you soon!" she hugged midorima and stormed out of the cafe before he had any chance to scold her. 

"she's gone already? that's sad, i'd love to talk with her more." kise returned to the seat and sighed. 

_ you wouldn't, really _midorima thought, looking at the other boy.

the words _ good looking _rang in satsuki's voice at the back of his head. now that he had some time to take a look, he noticed a lot has changed about kise. his features became sharper, making him look more handsome than pretty and his body frame also became broader, not longer making him fit his delicate zunon boy title. other than that though, traces of kise he knew in middle school still remained, not changing even the slightest bit. 

he still wore makeup, but he's gotten relatively better at it (probably thanks to his sisters). hairpins were still keeping his bangs away on the right side of his face, although they were now blue to match his school uniform's shirt. he also didn't change his perfumes, making a fruity scent even stronger than it used to be. 

"...chhi? are you even listening?" kise waved his hand in front of his face. "nevermind. i was talking about how we should study together more often. i don't think i aced any other test like the biology one other than my english tests. we could meet after our practices on friday."

"and spend a fortune on cakes here." midorima took a sip of his tea. 

"we could meet at my place." midorima choked on his tea. 

* * *

if there was one thing about kise, it was that he was very, _ very _touchy with people once in private. and midorima was having the biggest inner crisis everytime kise draped himself over him in the past two weeks of their joined studying that turned into meeting up on monday and friday to revise and then play one on one in kise's backyard. 

"can we just play today, pretty please? it's friday, we can always study on monday." kise put his chin on midorima's shoulder and pouted. 

_ too close too close too close _ a voice screamed at the back of midorima's head. he caught himself thinking that if he only turned his head, he would most likely end up kissing the other boy. _ oh no, satsuki was right. _for the past two weeks he was also messaging her about the bunch of weird thoughts he'd get around kise to which she only replied "dude, you have a crush". 

now, the thing was midorima shintaro did _ not _get crushes. at least he never had one on a boy, but he wasn't exactly against the idea. it was just— out of all the guys he knew, it had to be kise ryouta, annoying, loud and extroverted dumbass. awful first choice, if he was being honest. but a choice was a choice, and after years of following oha asa he knew better than to go against his instincts. 

"fine." he pushed his glasses up. "just don't cry when i win again."

"as if! this time i'll perfectly copy that long shot of yours and win. i'll just need some words of encouragement." midorima could feel kise's breath on his neck. part of him really wanted to die right in this moment. 

he cleared his throat. "do your best" he blurted out as fast and quietly as he could and got up, taking his hand out for kise to stand up too. 

"oh my god, you actually said that!" kise laughed and threw his arm around midorima's shoulders. "i guess i don't have a choice but to win."

"you've been sticking to me the whole day, get off" midorima scoffed and got out of kise's embrace. 

"well yeah, there's no one else here besides you." suddenly midorima was okay with any kind of affection from the blond as long as he was the only one receiving it. not that he was jealous or anything. 

* * *

"i can't believe you let me win three times in a row. that really hurt my ego, you know?" they were sitting under a tree in the backyard, both exhausted after playing for almost the whole day. 

"if i didn't you'd ask me to let you win next time, i know you." midorima closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the trunk. he was dead tired, but that was the only way one could feel after playing against a member of generation of miracles, no matter if they also belonged there or not. 

"true. man, i missed playing like that! my new team can't really keep up with my copy thing. you know, we should get our team back sometime and play for real. momoicchi could help us." kise stretched. 

"akashi won't agree because of the eternal rivalry rule. or he will come but only so he can talk about eternal rivalry rule. you know, priorities."

kise snorted. "you might be right with this one, midorimacchi. doesn't change the fact that i miss middle school times. you know, at first i wanted to drop that promise we made after graduation and go to toou with momoicchi and aominecchi because she wanted to stay in contact, but then i realized the rest of you probably took this seriously, so i couldn't be worse." it was kise's turn to close his eyes and lean on the trunk. 

midorima opened his eyes and stared at him with disbelief. he knew they both thought of the promise as stupid, but to think that kise would try and go against it made midorima feel like he should've been nicer to him. 

"i can feel you staring, midorimacchi. i know its stupid, you don't have to remind me."

"it's not stupid." 

it might've been just his mind playing tricks on him, but he felt kise shift closer, their pinkies touching. and maybe, just maybe, he smiled. 

* * *

"is that… a rabbit?" kise raised an eyebrow at him. 

"lucky item. yours is cup ramen. and yours" he turned to satsuki, who was already playing with the black animal. "is a bath bomb." 

"so far it's your best lucky item on the list. only the pink wig comes close." momoi announced. 

kise nodded his head and got up. "i think i do have some cup ramen. momoicchi, do you like spicy ones?"

"hell yeah. let's do a spiciness tolerance contest." 

it ended up on midorima and kise sharing the least spicy one and satsuki eating three bowls of different types. 

that evening, midorima's phone almost stopped working because of the amount of messages satsuki sent him. 

**Momoi Satsuki**

[attachment] 

YOU BOTH LOOK SO CUTE!!! 

could pass for a couple pic 

( ꈍᴗꈍ)

now i'm sad i'm single T__T 

a gf please

midooooorin text me back

**You**

Ridiculous. 

_ Set image as homescreen? _

_ Homescreen successfully set. _

the words _ couple pic _definitely weren't flashing before his eyes when he was falling asleep. 

* * *

they were sitting in kise's living room and watching jurassic park, when the blond sat up straight and turned his body so that he could face midorima's right side. "how bad is your eyesight? can i try your glasses on?" midorima also turned around and they were soon facing each other. 

_ too close _midorima's brain screamed, but he was too focused on hoping kise won't hear his loud heartbeat. or that he won't notice the blush slowly creeping onto his cheeks. 

"i don't think it's a good ide—" before he could finish kise already took them off his face and brought them closer to his eyes. he looked up to see how much of a difference they really made and widened his eyes. 

"yeah it was a bad idea. honestly, midorimacchi, what did you do to your eyes?" he stuffed the glasses into midorima's hands and got up. "anyway, i'm going to the bathroom." 

**Kise Ryouta **

MOMOICCHI HE LOOKS

SO CUTE WITHOUT GLASSES

i almost kissed him back there

i had to go to the bathroom 

**You**

??? 

You mixed up phone numbers.

**Kise Ryouta**

oh no. 

are u mad at me.

**You**

Quite the opposite.

midorima shintaro would've never thought his first kiss was going to be accompanied by the sounds of fictional dinosaurs. nor would he believe it was going to be with kise ryouta. maybe oha asa was on his side despite the last place in the ranking that day. 

that didn't change the fact that he was going to have a _ talk _with satsuki about some things. 

* * *

**Ryouta**

akashi found out and blocked me｀^´

annoying gremlin. 

**You**

Wait until he hears about this. 

**Ryouta**

YOU WOULDNT. 

YOURE MY BOYFRIEND 

YOURE A PART OF THE PROBLEM

wait omg we broke the shitty promise

together thats so romantic <3

**You**

Ridiculous. 

And hurry up Satsuki and 

her girlfriend are waiting for us.

**Author's Note:**

> theres like 3k words here and all of them dont make sense unless its momoi wanting a gf. 
> 
> i wrote this at 2am while listening to sad love songs from 2015 and im honestly proud of the outcome 
> 
> thank you for reading this mess and i hope you enjoyed it<3


End file.
